Devilish Delights
by whitegoldendust
Summary: One-shot series of our beautiful Delena. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Damon and Elena sat together at the bar watching the people walk by them.

"Come on kitten you choose dinner tonight, anyone you want." Damon whispered seductively in Elena's ear.

"Mm but baby, there are so many delectable choices tonight. I can't possibly choose by myself. Anyways you _always_ chose the most delicious girls." Elena purred back stroking his thigh.

"Okay, okay how about that sweet looking little red head over there hm?" He pointed out.

"Oh she's _perfect_." Elena cried out delighted.

They watched the girl as she got up and left the bar. Soon after, they left together hand in hand, following after the girl with a grim glee. As they got closer to the girl they could see her looking nervously behind her shoulder at the couple following closely behind her. All of the sudden the girl turned around and stared at them defiantly.

"Are you two following me?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the couple.

"Oh sweetheart you're going to wish that you kept walking. Run." Damon compelled her with a velvety purr.

As the girl started to run, Elena ran up in front of her and dragged her into an alley by her hair.

"H-he told me to run! Why are you doing this?" She sobbed out.

"Darling we just needed some dinner." Elena said with a smirk her fangs glistening in the moonlight.

"Kitten why don't you take the first bite?" Damon said caressing her neck.

"With pleasure dear." Elena whispered happily.

With Damon's permission she bit hungrily into the girl's neck and sucked greedily. She barely even noticed Damon coming over to kiss the back of her neck.

"God Elena you have no idea how hot it is to see you feed with such glee." Damon moaned out.

"Baby why don't you have a taste? She's absolutely decadent." Elena smiled widely at him gesturing to her dripping wound.

"Oh god please no, don't do this." The girl sobbed out pleadingly.

"That just wouldn't be fair my dear, I must taste this too." Damon said.

As soon as he bit down into her neck he almost moaned at the taste. God this girl tasted good he thought. Soon him and Elena were biting into her neck at the same time on opposite sides. It only took a little longer for the girl to be drained dry.

"Oh god sweetheart you do know how to pick them." Elena whispered, blood dripping down her mouth.

Damon responded by pulling her body flush against his and kissing her passionately. Elena moaned out at the taste of the girl's blood mixed with the unique taste of Damon. Soon, he had her pushed up against the wall of the alley grabbing at any part of her he could grab.

"Oh Damon please fucking touch me already." Elena groaned out feeling his hands roaming down her sides.

"Your wish is my command princess." He whispered.

He ripped her jeans and her panties from her body thrusting his fingers inside her hot, wet core.

"Elena god you're so fucking wet, sharing dinner makes you turned on doesn't it babygirl?" Damon purred licking down the valley of her breasts. His tongue circled around her right breast while his hand kneaded her left.

"Damon _please_." Elena whined out trying to shove his head down her body.

"Fine, fine so pushy." Damon smirked against the skin of her stomach.

With no warning he lifted her legs onto his shoulders and dove his head between her legs. He licked slowly through her soaked slit. He smirked as he felt Elena tugging crazily at his hair trying to move him to that one special spot. He complied and he sucked her clit into his mouth, his tongue lapping rapidly at it.

"Oh my god _Damon._ This feels so fucking good, I'm so close." Elena cried out throwing her head back against the wall.

He then slid a finger into her core and started to pump in and out in time with his lapping tongue. He felt Elena's whole body began to shake and she came hard into his mouth.

"Kitten you taste even better than that girls blood." He purred out pulling her mouth to his in a searing kiss.

By this point Damon's cock was throbbing in his jeans and so he slid them off and lined up his erection with Elena's center.

"Fuck me Damon." Elena whispered in his ear, licking at his lobe.

With no hesitation he thrusted into her and started to pound into her at vampire speed.

"Damon God harder, just like that." Elena screamed out, her head hitting the wall.

"Bite me Elena; bite me right now, God please." Damon moaned out, not even slowing his thrusting.

Elena lowered her head to his collarbone and bit into his smooth skin. As soon as his blood hit her mouth she moaned happily and sucked hard. Damon, not wanting to miss out the ambrosia that was her blood. He bit down on her neck sucking hungrily at her sweet blood.

Elena began to feel her second orgasm coming on and pulled back from his collarbone to scream out his name in pleasure.

"Damon oh my god this is so good, please more bite me harder!" Elena moaned out frantically gyrating her hips against his, trying to bring herself even closer to her release.

Damon sensing her need slipped a hand between their bodies and stroked lazily at her clit.

"Just like that fuck Damon." Elena screamed once again as she came hard around his cock.

Damon thrusted into her faster and harder trying to bring himself to his release as well and he felt the telltale sign of his balls tightening as he thrusted one last time coating her walls with his semen.

"Fuck you're the best that I've ever had kitten. The. Fucking. Best." Damon smirked at her well fucked look.

"I better be the only one that you have anymore darling," Elena said possessively stroking his blood covered chest. "Mm you're so sexy with blood all over you, did you know that?" Elena said licking at the blood.

"Don't start now princess, let's get us home before people come to investigate all that screaming." Damon said plopping her down and pulling his jeans up.

After dressing Elena in his shirt and him in his jeans, they walked to Damon's Camaro and drove off to the hotel to start all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon Salvatore has had enough. He has had enough of being second best to Stefan. He began to pack his belongings and his bourbon in two suitcases. He loaded up his Camaro and came back in to write Stefan and Elena notes. To Stefan he told him to take care of Elena and that he'd be back in half a century or more. To Elena he wrote this,

Dear Elena,

I have decided to leave you and Mystic Falls behind. I can't stand around anymore and see you so in love with my brother. It hurts too fucking much. I'm sorry to leave you like this but it is better for you and me this way. I hope you'll be happy. I will never forget my love for you.

Love,

Damon

As he finished the note he got into the car to leave it at her house. When he got there he climbed into her window and put note next to her beloved journal. When he turned to leave he heard her soft voice say his name.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" She whispered

"Nothing important kitten just leaving." He said back with his signature smirk.

"What is this?" She said walking over to the note and picking it up.

"Just a little something you need. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going." Damon said turning towards the window. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Elena's little broken voice say,

"You're leaving me?" She whispered

"This is better for everyone. You and Stefan can be happy while I'm gone." Damon said with a small smile.

Elena turned towards him with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Why are you leaving me Damon?" She demanded, her voice cracking.

"I can't take it anymore Elena! I can't look at you everyday and know that it'll never be me! It's always Stefan, Elena and it will always be Stefan. I'm so stupidly in love with you but I won't put myself through even more pain." Damon yelled.

"Then turn it off! Please Damon don't leave me." By now she was openly crying trying to reach a hand out to cup Damon's cheek as he stepped away from her.

"Don't you get it? You've broken the goddamn switch. I can't go to turn it off without your face coming into my mind. I can't do this anymore, I have to leave." Damon said getting frustrated with her.

"Damon please you can't go. I need you here!" She pleaded with him her voice cracking.

"That's not enough Elena! I can't stay here watching you love someone else just because you need me. I need your love not you friendship dammit." Damon yelled again, tears pooling in his own eyes as he watched her cry.

"God Damon I love you okay? I'm sorry that it took you leaving for me to realize it but I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time." Elena whispered, her tears slowing.

"What about it will always be Stefan?" Damon asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"It's not Stefan anymore! It's you. I think that it's always been you. No matter how hard I tried to push down the feelings, you made your way into my heart and I can't get you out. I broke up with Stefan today because it didn't feel right with him. You feel like home Damon. I love you so much. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She said bowing her head.

"Say it again." Damon said his voice still holding a trace of disbelief.

"I love you. I love _you._ I love you Damon Anthony Salvatore." Elena breathed out happily.

Damon broke into a breathtaking smile and took her into his arms, peppering kisses all over her face, whispering his love into her skin, his smile never leaving his face.

"I need to make love to you right now Elena." Damon whispered huskily against her neck.

"Take me Damon, I need you to make me yours." Elena said pulling him towards the bed with her.

"Your wish is my command princess." He said, pulling her against him in a ravenous kiss.

Damon slowly laid her on the bed and started to remove her clothing. When he got her shirt off he slowly traced a finger along the slopes of her breasts.

"God you're so beautiful Elena." Damon whispered while removing her bra.

Elena shivered as she felt Damon kiss down her stomach, worshipping her with his mouth. She gasped loudly when she felt him slide her shorts down her legs with his breath on her inner thighs. He then slid her panties down with them placing kisses on her inner thighs.

"Please Damon no teasing." Elena whimpered when she felt his breath over her most sensitive area.

When he placed a kiss against her clit, her eyes rolled back in her head. Damon smirked against her when he felt a shiver go through her again. Deciding to tease her a little more, he slid his tongue inside her slit gently lapping at her. She cried out as she felt his tongue tease her clit while he slipped two fingers inside her center. He crooked his fingers forward and Elena moaned loudly. When he began to suck at her clit, she came hard into his mouth as he drank up every last drop of her.

"Oh god _Damon._" Elena cried out clutching at his head.

"That's right baby just let go." Damon purred out.

Damon began undressing himself, when he got his pants off he saw Elena staring at his erect cock with a ravenous hunger.

"Like what you see kitten?" Damon smirked down at her.

"Mm, I think I want a taste." She whispered seductively as she pushed him back against her bed.

She placed kisses down his stomach and when she got to her destination she placed a kiss on the top of his pelvis. She looked up at Damon and smiled at his eyes clouded in lust. She then took his penis into her mouth, her tongue swirling around his tip.

Damon moaned and writhed into the bed. Never before has a woman made him react like this. He almost screamed aloud as he felt Elena take him deeper into her mouth, her tongue laving at the underside of his cock.

"God Elena just like that, I'm going to cum." He groaned out grabbing a fistful of her hair.

Elena, pleased with herself for reducing him to a moaning mess on her bed sucked harder on him until he came in long streams down her throat. She swallowed every drop a self-satisfied smile on her swollen lips.

"My god Elena where did you learn to do that?" Damon said in awe of her.

"Every girl has her secrets Mr. Salvatore." Elena purred seductively, immediately causing Damon to become hard again.

"Well it looks like _someone_ is ready for me again." Elena said smirking down at him.

"Oh please princess I'll always be ready for you." He said pulling her over his dick.

Elena slowly sunk down onto his cock, moaning at the way that he filled her. She began to gyrate her hips against his, crying out as he brushed against her g-spot with every roll of her hips.

"Oh god Elena I love you so much." Damon moaned out, as she frantically moved her hips.

"Damon I'm so fucking close. You feel so damn good." Elena screamed out as her orgasm took over her body, falling against Damon's chest.

Damon not being done, flipped them over and started to pound into her hard and fast. He felt her walls tighten around him once again as she tumbled into her 3rd orgasm of the night with Damon coming right after her.

They laid cuddled against each other when Elena placed a kiss on his chest.

"I love you so much Damon." She whispered, nuzzling her head against his chest.

"I love you too angel. Now get some rest okay? I'll be right here in the morning." Damon whispered kissing the top of her head.

Elena mumbled happily snuggling deeper into his arms before slipping into sleep. Damon looked down at her and smiled as he kissed her head once more. Someone who he loved finally loved him in return. He had never been happier. He slipped into a deep sleep with a smile gracing his lips and the love of his life clutched tightly to his chest.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter in my one shot series. If y'all have any prompts please don't hesitate to send me them! I love suggestions and would love to write some stories for y'all. hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**


End file.
